You Still Owe Me
by SpaceyDots
Summary: Doug still owes Brendan money. How is he going to pay it back? 'Bug' This was my friends idea, I just told her I'd write them a story :
1. Chapter 1

"You still owe me."

Helplessly, Doug started at the man sitting in front of him. His hair neatly styled, and a dark suit ironed to style. He looked too relaxed for the rising tension Doug could feel in the small office room of the club. He had no answer for him; it was no question.

"You still owe me, Douglas," Brendan repeated, adding the name of his victim in attempt to provoke some sort of reaction. Any kind of reaction would be acceptable, he enjoyed challenging himself, although he did not consider Douglas Carter as any kind of equal match.

"I know," Doug managed to squeak, and then some courage rose up through him, "But Brendan, you promised me more time. It isn't reasonable to ask for the money back when Ste and I have only just started the buis-"

He was cut short. Any courage that he had thought he had possessed had quickly dissolved back inside of him. Brendan had stood up halfway during his defence speech and was now walking calmly towards him.

"This has nothing to do with Steven," Brendan said, coming to a stop just a few inches to where Doug was standing, "So there is no need to mention his name."

"I'm sorry..." Doug rushed, "I just... I just don't know what to tell you..."

"Well I have something to tell you," Brendan continued, "You. Still. Owe. Me."

At every pause he made Brendan pressed a finger against Doug's chest. At the last word the finger lingered a little longer and pressed a little harder; as if it were Brendan's aim to burn a hole into the little man's chest and mark him to make him remember... Like stamping a cigarette butt out on a wrist.

"Okay," Doug answered feebly, the cigarette burn obviously being felt. The urge to finish this meeting and leave as quickly as possible was coming of him. He could not bear to have Brendan glare down on him any longer, like a falcon watching its prey.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I had something in mind," Brendan said, his voice lifting slightly as he turned to go and sit back behind his desk, "But it shall involve some time away from here."

"And would it pay off all the debt?" Doug inquired.

Brendan's eyes glistened, "Maybe. It depends how well you do the job."

Doug was immersed. If there was something he could do to pay off all the debt he owed to Brendan he would do it. As long as Ste did not find out that he had borrowed money from Brendan; and that all the debt could be paid off, he was willing to do anything. Even if it was dirty work, which it was most likely to be, knowing Brendan Brady.

"What's the job?"

"Sit down," Brendan said, nodding towards the chair in front of his desk. Doug did as he was told. Brendan smiled for a second as he did so.

"I need someone to come with me to pick up a delivery," Brendan said, leaning forward and aimlessly tried to make some order to the items which were on his desk, "It would only take two days, three days tops. And it would be easier with someone with experience in the matter..."

"You mean drugs?" Doug interrupted, beginning to stand up, "No Brendan I don't think I can do that. You know I'm not in that line of work anymore."

"Sit back down," Brendan demanded. Again Doug did as he was told, he could not help it.

"But Brendan, you're being unreasonable..."

"I am always very reasonable."

"Yes but... No but..." he was getting tongue tied, "Brendan, I don't want to work with drugs anymore. I've put that part of my life behind me. That's what this business venture was all about, moving on and making a decent person out of me."

Brendan yawned, "You talk too much."

Doug opened his mouth in order to answer but nothing came out. Brendan nodded in acknowledgement.

"You still don't understand, do you Douglas? You owe me. That business is mine until you pay me back. I'm giving you a chance to repay your debt and you're just going to turn it down without even thinking it through."

Doug sighed, "So what's the job?"

"You won't be dealing the stuff. Just carrying it back for me, with me."

Doug nodded, "And then what?"

"And then you don't need to know," Brendan said, making icy eye contact with him.

"And no one will know? You won't say anything to Ste or anyone?"

"No," Brendan said, "We'll leave here separately and meet up again at the airport."

"And this will pay off all the debt?"

"I've already answered that," Brendan said, bored.

"Okay, I'll do it," Doug said after taking a deep breath in.

"And you're willing to shake on it," Brendan said, out stretching his hand towards him.

"Yeah," Doug said nervously, shaking Brendan's hand. One firm shake.

"What should I tell Ste, and everyone?" Doug said.

Brendan shrugged, "Not my problem. I'll send you more details. Keep your phone on you and do not let anyone see it. Now, get out of my office."

Doug quickly obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey to the airport was long and dark. Doug had made some excuse to Ste about needing to clear his head from everything that had been happening to them recently. Ste was not impressed, but said that he could handle everything on his own for a couple of days. As long as Doug was only away for a couple of days, no longer, Ste promised he would be fine. But this did not stop Doug from feeling guilty, although he had left him on his own all the same.

It was an early flight, even though Doug still had no idea where he was going. Brendan was already at the taxi rank waiting for him. A cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth, hands tucked halfway inside his pockets, his suit immaculate with the top button of its white shirt undone (as usual), a suitcase sat crooked by his knee. A pair of blacked out sunglasses covered his often mad eyes.

"Nice of you to show up," Brendan said, removing the cigarette from his lips and carelessly throwing it aside.

"Well I wasn't not going to," Doug said, keeping a hand on his own suitcase.

"Oh a double negative," Brendan said sarcastically and grinning, "Clever boy. Now, let's get the luggage out the way and get a drink."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to start drinking?" Doug said as they started to walk into the airport.

"Probably," Brendan answered, walking close next to him, lifting his suitcase as he did so rather than pull it along behind him, "But flying makes me nervous. And you'll be having a drink with me, of course."

"Of course," Doug sighed as they disappeared into the airport.

Hours later, Doug woke up with a pulsing pain in his head and stomach. It took him a while to take in his surroundings. He did not know where he was. Once everything around him had stopped spinning, Doug managed to sit up in the bed. He turned his head and noticed a quietly snoozing Brendan in the bed next to him. It was then that he remembered what the plan had been.

"Ah," Doug croaked as he leaned back down in his bed.

Brendan's eyes opened immediately upon hearing this moan. Doug closed his eyes to try and trick Brendan into thinking he was still asleep. It did not work.

"Good morning Douglas," Brendan said, getting out of bed and chucking his pillow onto Doug's head, "Or is it afternoon? Anyway, it doesn't matter."

Doug felt the springs in his cheap hotel bed creak under some extra weight. The hand that shook him violently came as more of as shock.

"Come on sleeping beauty, I know you're awake," Brendan said, slapping him on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Doug cried, sitting up with the intention of pushing Brendan off the bed- but he was already up, "Alright, I'm up."

"Good boy," Brendan said, his back to Doug, crouching over to find some clothes to wear in his suitcase. Doug could not help but notice how toned Brendan's behind was.

"Busy day today," Brendan continued, only half aware of the attention his backside was receiving, "So I want you dressed quickly."

"You're the boss," Doug said, climbing out of bed, becoming worried by the fact that he had just realised that he was not wearing any of the clothes that he had remembered wearing at the airport and that instead he had been changed into a pair of plain pyjama bottoms. But Brendan's harsh glare warning him to hurry up did not let his mind linger on this thought for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what's so busy about today?" Doug asked confused at why they had walked out of their hotel room straight to the resort pool.

"Busy..." Brendan muttered, staring around him at the few bathing bikinied bodies around the pool, "You must learn, Douglas, that busy does not always mean business."

"Um, okay?" Doug said, following Brendan's gaze which was set on the behind of one of the only decent looking female bodies there.

"Not really holiday time," Doug smiled, Brendan turned to look at him- a feverish look in his questioning eyes, "I mean, on the ladies front..."

Brendan continued to stare at him.

"I mean..." Doug stumbled, "It's not summer holiday time."

Brendan shrugged and finally lifted his gaze from Doug.

"I don't see why that's a problem," he said lazily, going back to looking at the few ladies which were there, "No point just standing here. Let's get their attention by hitting the pool."

"Oh," Doug nervously said, "I... I don't have my swimsuit."

"Also not a problem, I'll buy you one," Brendan answered immediately, "Or just put on some shorts."

"I don't think I have any-" Doug was cut short as Brendan had just removed his shirt.

"You talk too much," Doug managed to hear Brendan say just before he dove into the pool.

Doug shook his head in embarrassment. The impact of Brendan's jump had disturbed most of the sunbathing guests.

"Grab us a towel, will you Douglas," Brendan shouted to him, swimming to the other end of the pool and lifting himself out.

Doug did as he was told. He was feeling a little jealous that Brendan was able to cool off in the pool, while he was stuck in jeans and a T-Shirt. Then again, he did not really feel like stripping down to just a pair of shorts with Brendan around... especially with the earlier issue of not knowing how he had gone from wearing jeans and a shirt to just pyjama bottoms.

"Thanks," Brendan said, grabbing the towel off of Doug and drying himself down with it, "Nice towels, nice that the hotel gives them out for free."

Doug nodded in agreement. Looking around him warily, he was beginning to notice angry eyes on them both. One of the women Brendan had accidently splashed when jumping into the pool was talking to her overly muscled, what Doug assumed, boyfriend and pointing over at them.

"Er, Brendan, I think we're getting a lot of unwanted attention," he muttered, looking for a shady quite place to sit.

"Nah," Brendan answered, settling down on the nearest sun lounger, "Sunglasses."

"I think there back in the room," Doug said, hurriedly checking through the bag that they had brought down with them. Brendan opened one lazy eye.

"Then. Go. Get. Them."

Doug obeyed. He would do anything to spend as little time as possible with Brendan. Trouble just seemed to follow him around. And Doug did not want to have any part of it. Not until he had to take a part in it, at least.

Doug was standing in the middle of the hotel room. He had searched everywhere for Brendan's sunglasses but had had no luck. He was now just trying to decide what to tell him.

He sighed, "Better not keep him waiting any longer..."

Doug was about to lock the bedroom door when he heard a strange voice behind him.

"What ya doin' here, queer boy?"

Slowly, Doug turned around to see who was speaking to him. Fear came over him as he recognised the speaker as the guy whose girlfriend had been splashed by a careless Brendan.

"I said, what ya doin' here?" the man repeated, taking hold of Doug's shirt collar and pushing him up against the bedroom door.

"I... I think... I think there has been some sort of... misunderstanding..." Doug stuttered, the clench on Doug's shirt got tighter.

"What's there to understand?" the man spat, "You here with that other bloke, an' you sharing a room with each other. Looks fucking queer to me."

"You don't understand..." Doug pleaded, but it was too late. The man had already punched him in the jaw.

"Ouch!" Doug cried, instantly taking hold of where the punch had landed.

The man punched him again, this time in the chest winding him. Doug fell against the door, both hands trying to protect himself from another blow. He was certain another was coming when he heard a familiar shout.

"Oi!" Brendan yelled, pulling the man away from Doug, "What do you think you're doing?"

The man smiled as he saw Brendan, "Oh don't worry son, your boyfriends here to rescue you."

Doug saw something physically snap inside Brendan.

"What did you say?" Brendan whispered. He received a laugh in response.

"What did you say?" Brendan yelled, making Doug jump.

"What?" the man continued to laugh, "He not your boyfriend?"

Brendan smacked the man directly in the mouth. The man staggered back and then spat out some blood. He laughed again.

"Oo, you a tough queer boy!"

Brendan kneed him in the crotch and then grabbed hold of his neck. He then lifted the man's head to his mouth so he could whisper into ear, "If you dare come near me or this kid again, I will hurt you a hell of a lot more than I have hurt you just now."

The man nodded in response, spitting out some more blood as he did so.

"And that includes shouting abuse," Brendan whispered, before throwing the man down the corridor on his way.

Once he had gone Brendan turned to Doug who was still lying pathetically against the bedroom door.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Brendan asked him, the crazy look not yet leaving his eyes.

"I was looking for your sunglasses," Doug coughed, "And then he was waiting for me when I came outside. I didn't know he was there."

"Yeah? Well I found my sunglasses, they were in the bag down by the pool," Brendan said, Doug observed that that he had only pulled a T-shirt over his swimming boxers.

"Well I couldn't find them," Doug said, trying to get up but failing to, his chest felt like it had been bruised.

"And you were taking your time up here, so I came up to see if you'd drowned in the toilet or something ridiculous like that. Which I wouldn't put past you, mind" Brendan said, the crazy leaking out of his eyes and an outstretched hand to help Doug stand up.

Doug accepted Brendan's hand gratefully. After all, he had just saved him from the majority of a beating.

"Thank you," Doug said, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Brendan's eyes could be hypnotising at times.

"Ah, don't mention it," Brendan said, letting go of Doug's hand, "Come on. Let's go get a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doug was sitting next to Brendan in a little local bar slowly sipping a glass of water. He did not want to drink any alcohol when Brendan was around. Especially since the last time he had had a drink with Brendan, at the airport, he could not really remember anything that had happened afterwards.

"You sure you don't want anything a little bit stronger?" Brendan asked, finishing his whisky in one final gulp, "Maybe a Coca Cola, or a Fanta, or something that might raise your blood sugar levels?"

Doug did not like the sarcasm in Brendan's voice. He did not feel like starting an argument with him though. After all, Brendan had just saved him from a beating.

"I'm alright thanks," Doug answered, taking another sip from his water.

"Ah, come on," Brendan said, beckoning the bar tender over, "Try and enjoy your holiday before I have work for you to do. Two more of these."

Doug had no time to protest.

"I don't know if I should be drinking with you," Doug managed to say.

"Why's that?" Brendan said, his eyes not leaving the bar tender until he had brought their drinks over, "Cheers."

"Because the last time I had a drink with you I woke up in a strange hotel room and have absolutely no memory of how I got there," Doug speedily said, as Brendan downed his new drink.

"And why is that such a problem?" Brendan asked, pushing the other drink towards him.

Doug sat there for a moment stunned, "Can't you see the problem?"

Brendan lazily turned in his seat to face him.

"The only problem I see," he said slowly, "Is you not having a drink."

Doug could not stand the way Brendan was looking at him. His eyes were staring directly into his own, unwavering, unblinking. Doug could not help himself but to pick up the drink.

"Alright," he muttered, "But only the one."

"Ah, come on. One's no fun," Brendan grinned, "Don't worry, I'll stop you if you look like you've had too many."

"Yeah like you did before," Doug said, looking at his drink and then deciding it was best to drink it in one.

"Hey!" Brendan said, raising his voice and prodding a finger into Doug's chest, "I looked out for you just now, didn't I?"

Doug sighed, knowing that Brendan had beaten him on this one. He nodded.

"Okay, get us another one then," he said, knowing that there was the possibility of him regretting those words.

Brendan grinned, a grin which showed all his perfectly shaped teeth, and motioned to the bar tender to bring them another couple of drinks.

There was no doubt about it; Doug knew that he was drunk. He did not know how Brendan had smooth talked him into drinking so much. "Damn Irish," he thought to himself, as he downed another drink. Brendan had issued them with another round of drinks and was busy talking to a couple of girls that had attracted his attention. Doug could not help but feel an ounce of jealousy towards them. After all, it was him who Brendan had managed to persuade out to try and get over the guy back at the hotel. He could at least try to pay some attention to him instead of looking everywhere that he was not.

Doug could feel the alcohol seeping into his body. He could feel it all travel to the pit of his stomach. He did not know what drink they had moved on to. All he knew was that he was now drinking through a colourful straw and what he was drinking was slightly sweet. It was all getting a bit too much for him.

"Excuse me..." Doug said, shooting up from his seat and slapping his hand in front of his mouth, "I think I'm going t-"

He looked desperately round for a bathroom, and once he found it ran to it. Brendan's eyes followed him across the room into the bathroom. He sighed.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said, standing up and brushing himself down briskly with his hands, "I'll be back."

He grinned at them before he moved towards the bathroom. "No more than a 7 between them," he thought as he entered the Men's room. It did not take him long to know which cubical Doug was in as he could hear him retching.

"Well what do we have here?" he said, pushing open the door to the cubical where Doug had his head in a toilet.

"You bastard!" Doug spat, lifting his head for the few seconds that he could in order to speak, "You said you'd look after me."

"I was," Brendan said, kneeling next to Doug and rubbing his back as he threw up some more, "It's not my fault you're a lightweight."

"You're still a bastard," Doug said into the bowel, blinking rapidly to try and clear his head.

Brendan sighed and stood up, "Alright, I understand, you've had enough."

He grabbed hold of Doug's back and dragged him to his feet, "Go and wash your face."

Doug did as he told him, spending some time looking at himself in the dirty mirror, shame creeping onto his face.

"Come on," Brendan said, putting a hand on Doug's back again and walking him towards the exit.

"What about those girls!" Doug said suddenly, as if he had just remembered them, "Are you going to invite them back with us?"

"Nah," Brendan said, keeping hold of Doug as they walked out the bar door, "Thank God we're outside now. It smelt like shit in there."

Doug stumbled in front of him; Brendan caught him before he fell.

"Gum?" he asked, offering Doug a packet.

Doug shook his head, stumbling again. He did not know how he was going to be able to get back to the hotel without falling over at least once. Brendan smiled as he caught hold of Doug from falling again. He then put Doug's arms around his shoulders so that he could carry him back to the hotel.

"Don't worry," Brendan said, grinning to himself, "I'll get you back safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doug fell straight onto his bed as soon as they arrived back to their room. And Brendan soon tumbled next to him, mainly due to the fact that he had literally been carrying Doug back to the room from the bar.

"S- sorry," Doug said, giggling.

He could not help himself from giggling. He had found the journey back to their room absolutely hilarious for no real reason at all.

"I didn't mean to drag you down with me," he said, turning to look at the man lying next to him.

Brendan returned his gaze and smile.

"Don't worry about it, Douglas," Brendan said, attempting to stand up but not quite managing to, "I don't mind going down on you."

Doug laughed again, louder this time. He could have sworn Brendan had just said he didn't mind going down on him. Then again, he was also certain that he had just misheard him. He could not imagine Brendan ever doing _that_ to him.

"What… What are you laughing at now?" Brendan asked, the smile quickly dissolving from his face almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Doug turned and lifted himself onto his arm to look at Brendan more clearly. He knew that he was still smiling like a fool but he honestly could not help it. He half hoped that no one had put anything in his drink, although he did not see that it much mattered now if they had.

"I don't know," Doug smiled, trying to contain the laughter that was still inside him, "I'm just happy, I guess. Aren't you happy?"

Brendan turned to face Doug. He put a heavy hand on Doug to lower him down onto his side. Their noses were almost touching as Brendan answered.

"Yes, Douglas, I am very happy."

The manner of Brendan's words put an immediate halt to his giggles. Instead in its place he felt a kind of fear and apprehension. But it was not enough to make him try to move from the bed, or the hand that was still, now carelessly, slung on his shoulder. He could feel his heart begin to beat that little bit faster every time Brendan exhaled onto his face.

Brendan, on the other hand, felt completely relaxed. His eyes were watching Doug lazily to see what his next reaction would be to their current situation. He sighed and Doug shuddered as he did.

"What's the matter, Douglas? You don't feel like laughing anymore?"

Doug shook his head once. He was still transfixed by Brendan's eyes and was finding it very hard to move. Brendan grinned at him, slowly beginning to caress Doug's arm. It was such an unremarkable action, but it still left Doug with goose bumps.

"Does that mean you no longer feel happy?" Brendan said, lifting himself off of the bed and balancing himself over Doug, "Do you want me to try and make you feel happy again?"

Doug felt like he could no longer breathe. He wanted to move. He wanted to push Brendan away and move. But he could not. He could not even manage to shake his head. His body felt like it had frozen. And Brendan was the icy cause.

Brendan smiled as he drew closer to Doug's lips. Doug shut his eyes as Brendan did so. He was now close enough to feel Doug's nervous exhaling on his own lips, but still not quite close enough to close the gap between them. He wanted Doug to close that gap.

"Hey," Brendan whispered into Doug's partly open mouth, "Give us an answer."

Brendan felt a shudder from the man under him, jus before a decision was made. Doug closed the gap between them with a light, uncertain, kiss. Brendan let the rest of his body weight fall onto Doug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doug could not bring himself to open his eyes. Heat from Brendan's body was radiating onto his own. He felt squashed, but no uncomfortable. In fact with every other kiss came a greater feeling of reassure.

Brendan was beginning to feel restless. Now that Doug had made a clear decision of what he wanted to happen, Brendan was not content with just small kisses on the lips. He pushed himself harder onto Doug, just to make sure that he could indeed feel his arousal, and then moved from the younger man's lips to his neck and shoulders. He preferred to bite and suck rather than just plain old kiss.

Doug let out a small squeal, which he hoped had not been heard, as Brendan moved from his mouth to his neck. He was now definitely sure that Brendan was not joking around with him. He could feel what he was almost sure of being Brendan's dick, being pressed into his left thigh. Was he allowed to feel aroused too? He had never been in this kind of situation before; he did not know what the social expectation was.

Doug could not help but squeal again. This time he knew Brendan had heard because he had stopped undoing Doug's shirt and lightly sucking/nibbling his nipples, which had been the reason to Doug's little outburst.

"Ah come on," Brendan said, bringing his face back up to Doug's, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

It was then that Doug dared to open his eyes again.

"No…" Doug managed to whimper, "Please… please don't stop…"

For once it was Brendan who complied. He helped to remove the rest of Doug's clothing, throwing them carelessly on the floor when he was dine with them, until he was naked beneath him. What happened next seemed to happen very fast for Doug.

Brendan pushed himself off of him for a moment to take off his own shirt and undo his own trousers. Then Brendan spread Doug's legs open and hitched his ankles over his shoulders. Doug groaned as Brendan seemed to throw him about, but it was cut short as Brendan slammed himself into him. The force winded Doug, but he was relieved to feel that Brendan had not entered into him hard and dry. He did not know when or how he had managed to do it, but Brendan had some how managed to lube up before going into him.

Brendan gave a toothy grin as Doug's head fell backwards and his eyes closed again. He was very tight. It was obvious that Doug was a virgin to this. Brendan was glad that he had managed to wait until tonight to fuck the other man's brains out… although he was very, very tempted to do so the night before. But it was more fun with a semi-conscious Doug, rather than an unconscious one. Maybe he had drugged Doug's drink a little too much before getting on the plane. At least that had not been a problem tonight; Doug had managed to drink himself into this state.

Brendan slowly brought himself out of the younger man only to push himself right back in again. He did this a few more times until he could see the sweat dripping off of Doug's brow, and he knew that the younger man was begging for it. It was then that Brendan took hold of Doug's own member and began to fuck and pump him with more rhythm.

Doug's back arched for him, and he did his best to try and follow Brendan's rhythm. But he knew it made little difference. Brendan was the more obviously skilled and practised. He came into Brendan's hand a lot faster than Brendan did inside him. Hot and heavy. It made Brendan laugh quietly to himself as he wiped his hand on the duvet next to him and Doug continued to moan.

It was not long after that Brendan came inside of Doug. It was a beautiful moment for them both, in a sickly kind of way. Doug could not help but smile as Brendan removed himself from within him and fell next to him onto his back. Quickly, Doug pulled the bedding over them both, to stop either of them feeling embarrassed, and placed his head onto Brendan's chest. The smell of his sweat and the fast beating of his heart were intoxicating. Doug could feel his head beginning to spin more than it had done the whole of the night. He closed his eyes to try and sleep off the impending hang over and feeling of regret.

Brendan put a hand on to Doug's head and let his fingers slip through his hair. He was not going to go to sleep until he knew one more thing.

"Happy now?" Brendan asked, drawing another arm protectively around Doug's body.

Doug could not manage any other form of answer than a nod of his head, which he then buried further into Brendan's side.

"Good," Brendan smiled, closing his eyes. Now he would allow himself some sleep.

_Author's note: Yeah, hey guys. The review button is just there. Do you mind clicking it and leaving a review? Any feedback is much appreciated and always very exciting!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Doug woke up early the next morning. He wished that he had not woken so early, but his head was pounding so much that he could not get back to sleep. Doug turned his head to the window. It was just getting light outside. It hurt his head.

He could not remember much about the previous night. He knew that he had avoided a beating from a rather unpleasant man. And that he had then gone out drinking with Brendan…

Brendan.

Memories suddenly came flooding back to Doug as if he had just switched on a light bulb. He felt in the bed next to him. Nothing. He sat up, with great effort, to check the rest of the room. Again, there was nothing. No one. Brendan's bed was neatly made; it was almost as if no one had stayed in it the night before.

"Of course it is, you idiot," Doug said to himself, "No one did sleep in it last night."

He out both hands over his eyes and buried his head into his knees. He was sore all over and his head felt like it was being hammered on from the inside. A thought unexpectedly came upon him. He moved his hands from his face and checked himself under the thin duvet. But he soon brought his hands back up to his head, face hidden in his knees.

Doug was naked. He never slept naked. He was far too shy about his own body to sleep naked. And he hurt. Not just the pain from a pounding headache and sick stomach. No. He hurt as if another area of himself had been pounded. He wanted to cry. He could already feel the tears gather at the corner of his eyes. What made matters worse was that he had been willing for it to happen. He had wanted Brendan to touch him, and kiss him, and enter him.

Now the tears were falling. But not very long.

The door to the hotel room suddenly sounded as if it were about to be opened. Doug shot back under the duvet, just before someone walked through the door.

"Douglas," Brendan said carelessly, as he closed and locked the door behind him. He then turned to see that the younger man was still asleep in bed.

"Douglas," Brendan repeated, this time in a whisper, walking over to where he lay.

Doug kept his eyes tightly shut. He did not want Brendan to know that he was awake in fear of what he would do.

Little did he know that Brendan was actually undecided on what he wanted to do. He did not know whether he should creep in silently next to Doug and try something again when the younger man awoke. Or whether he should retire to his own bed, pretending that nothing had happened when the other man woke up.

Brendan chuckled quietly to himself. A sound which sent shivers down Doug's spine. Of course, he was going to lie back in bed with Douglas and try again when he woke up. After all, he was Brendan Brady. There would be plenty of time to explain to the other man where he stood. Because, ultimately, this was how Douglas was going to pay him back for the loan (well some of it anyway), there would be no point in missing any opportunity for sex now. Now that Brendan had made it clear of what he wanted.

He climbed into the bed next to Doug and put an arm around his waist. Doug hoped that Brendan could not feel the way his body tensed up under the contact. Unfortunately for Doug, Brendan did notice the slight change in his body.

"Douglas?" Brendan said yet again, this time with a questioning tone, not hesitating to press himself up against the other mans back and underside, "Are you awake?"

The feeling of Brendan's undeniable boner, through the material of his clothing, onto Doug's bare skin caused him to gasp heavily. There was no way he could continue to pretend that he was asleep.

"Yes," Doug whispered almost silently, thinking it best to turn around and make eye contact with the intruder of his bed. Although once he had he wished that he had not.

Brendan's eyes were low and smouldering. They cut through Doug's own eyes, looking for something else, wanting to make Doug feel completely bare and helpless. Although he did already feel completely bare and helpless lying there next to Brendan. His eyes were mad.

"Ah good," Brendan said brightly, but with the undertone of a growl. Or did Doug imagine that?

"Would you do me a favour, and take care of this problem for me?" Brendan said, this time defiantly with a growl in his voice, pushing himself further into Doug to try and emphasis his point.

"Uh," Doug mumbled, trying to push himself away from Brendan but failing.

"N- No," he managed to say, really trying to push himself away, but again failing because Brendan had put one of his hands onto the small of his back and the other on his neck.

"Ah come on," Brendan smiled, "You know you'd really be helping me out. Helping yourself out in fact."

Doug stopped trying to himself away from Brendan at those words.

"What… what do you mean?" he said, trying to maintain eye contact with the other man as if they were in any ordinary conversation.

"What do you think the reason was for me bringing you here?" Brendan answered, tiredly, beginning to rub Doug's back to try and make him comply with what he wanted.

"To pay back for the money I borrowed," Doug gulped.

Brendan brought his lips to the other, shaking, mans neck and whispered, "Very good. And how do you think you're going to pay back that loan?"

Doug paused for a moment. Confused to why he was being questioned right at that very moment. As if Brendan had not just started to slowly finger his arsehole.

"To pick up a delivery for you," he said, attempting to not move into the movement of Brendan's hand, "And take it back for you."

Brendan smiled again. He removed his stroking hand and placed it, quite forcefully, onto Doug's lips.

"Now, that's where you're wrong, Douglas," he said, pushing his fingers into Doug's mouth and then slowly putting them back to the work that they had previously been doing.

"No, Douglas that was just a lie to get you here. A lie to get you here so that I could have you for myself," it was at this last word that Brendan pushed both of his fingers, hard, into Doug's hole. Doug's eyes widened, but he forced himself not to make a sound. He did not want to show Brendan that he was actually enjoying what he was doing.

"So," Brendan said, taking pride in the fact that Doug's body betrayed him as it showed his real emotions, "That means that by helping me out here, you'll be helping yourself too."

Doug's body jerked as Brendan hit that part inside him, with scissoring fingers, which stopped him from thinking straight and made him see stars.

"What- ah- what do you want me to do?" Doug asked, knowing that any form of dignity he may have had left in the situation was now gone.

To this Brendan answered with one, solitary word.

"Suck."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Doug knew that there would be no other way out of the situation. Then, in an attempt to finish things quickly, he moved himself straight down to where Brendan's dick was covered by the bed sheets. He was surprised when a hand clamped onto his chin, pulling his face back up.

"Not like that," Brendan scolded, gently removing his fingers from inside Doug so that he could position his whole body more comfortably, "Make it last."

Doug blinked idiotically. Brendan decided that his most comfortable position was on his back with hands placed lazily behind his head.

"Come on then," Brendan said, completing his relaxing position by closing his eyes.

Doug gulped timidly. He had never actually seen another mans penis before, let alone a penis which was as fully erect as Brendan's appeared to be underneath the bedclothes. What annoyed him slightly was that _that_ was what he was mostly concerned about… Never mind the fact that Brendan was basically forcing him to perform oral sex on him.

"I'm waiting, Douglas," Brendan said, lifting his hips as he did so.

Doug shut his eyes, too. He decided that he did not want to see what he was about to carry out. Slowly, he crawled himself onto Brendan and began to work his way down him. He first kissed lightly at his neck, then chest, and then abdomen.

"That's more like it," Brendan smiled; these were the only words of 'encouragement' that he could muster; he did not want Douglas to think that he was the one to have control.

Doug could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He felt like it was ready to burst through his skin, or up through his mouth. He continued to lightly kiss Brendan, making his way lower still. Until he came, at last, to the only thing that was coming between them. Doug opened his eyes, knowing that any opportunity to stop what was about to happen had passed a long time ago. Little by little, he removed the thin sheet. Brendan lifted his head to watch his reaction.

His cock was pulsing.

Doug shut his eyes again almost immediately. That, at least, he could control. He was not going to let anyone force him to look. Slowly, he brought his lips to it. Parting them slightly, he began to take in the head. Brendan swiftly moved both his hands onto Doug's head and pushed him further down- forcing him to take in almost his entire length.

"Come on Douglas," Brendan said, moving his hands through the boy's hair, "You're not a lady, don't suck cock like one."

Shocked, Doug did his best not to choke. Brendan annoyed him. At first he wanted things done at a snail's pace, but now he wanted everything rushed. And bearing in mind that he had never done anything like this before… Brendan was just being unreasonable. Well he would show him.

Doug did his best to pick up a rhythm while sucking. He could hear Brendan laughing as he did so, his hands still lodged firmly on his head and in his hair. It tasted, sweet…? Not entirely unpleasant, Doug noted.

"That's more like it, Douglas" Brendan said, amused.

_Why does he always insist on saying my name for every little thing? _Doug thought. It really irritated him. It did not help that Brendan was still chuckling to himself- at him. He really could not help doing what he did next.

"Ouch! Ahh-" Brendan cried, mid-laughter, "Did you just bite me, Douglas?"

Doug moved back up in the bed to look at Brendan.

"Were you trying to hurt me?" Brendan continued, smiling, "It didn't really work if you were."

He took hold of Doug's hand and forced it to feel him- from his stomach to his chest. Doug tried to pull his hand away but failed. He had meant to try and hurt him. He had not expected his actions to cause Brendan to come violently into his mouth and, as Doug was feeling now, his own chest.

Doug threw up over the side of the bed as Brendan continued to hold onto his hand and laughed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get up," Brendan ordered, as he stood over Doug.

Brendan had showered, changed into a fresh new dark blue suit and was now waiting for the snivelling little shit lying on the floor in front of him. He poked him with a foot, sighing impatiently.

"Get up, Douglas," he repeated, trying to make himself sound nicer by adding the boy's name, "Come on, get up. Get up out of your vomit and go clean yourself up." Regardless of this, Brendan's voice still sounded cold.

Douglas shook on the ground, feeling disgusted in himself. He tightened his grip around his legs. Brendan rolled his eyes. There was only so much of this he could take.

"Get up," he ordered again, one final time, "Unless you want me to get you up?"

He crouched down at these last words. Not touching Doug, but still standing close enough for him to be able to smell him. Even though Brendan now smelt clean it still caused a sensation which made the younger man want to start gagging again. He made no effort to do as he was being told. This only stretched Brendan's patients further.

"Douglas," Brendan tried one last time, exhausted by the circumstances, "Get up now or else I am going to get you up."

Doug shook his head, more in fear than defiance. Brendan only sighed.

"Fine," he said, gripping hold of Doug's shoulders and pulling him up with him when he stood up, "Use your feet!" He ordered, walking over to the room's small bathroom and then pushed the younger man into the room.

"Shower and then get dressed," Brendan said, standing in the door frame, not allowing Doug to wiggle passed him, "We're going out for dinner. You've been snivelling all bloody day. You need to get out."

It was true. Since that morning's antics Doug had refused to move. Brendan could not stand to be around it, so he had left, and when he had returned he found Doug in the same pathetic state. It was then that he felt a slither of guilt touch his gut, but he ignored it. While now this unplanned dinner, even though Brendan hated to admit it, was going to be his way of trying to make up for his more dominate and demanding behaviour from earlier. He could not have Doug returning to Hollyoaks broken; if he went back broken somebody might catch on to what their little trip had really been about.

Doug slowly nodded. Once more he knew that he was Brendan's to control, and that there would be no way out of not fulfilling the older, stronger, man's wishes.

"Okay," he said, sadly, Doug took a step back into the bathroom, "I'll shower and get dressed, and then we can go out for dinner."

"Good," Brendan said, lowering his eyes to look Doug over before he shut the bathroom door, "I'll be out here, waiting."

Once the door was closed Doug ran to the shower; tearing off the little clothing that he had pulled on over himself while Brendan had been out. He turned on the hot water tap of the shower and stood under its head. At first, the water was a bearable heat, but it soon began to scald his body. Doug did not move away. If burning his skin was the only way to make himself feel clean again, then so be it. Meanwhile, Brendan had laid out some of Doug's clothes on his bed which he thought he would look good in to go out.

After about half an hour, Doug still hadn't come out of the shower. Brendan had been sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for the other, his hands clapped together against his mouth deep in thought. He started to become concerned. Brendan stood up and walked leisurely to the bathroom door and knocked. Twice.

"Everything alright in there, Douglas?" he asked, leaning against the door, trying to hear what was going on inside.

The shower was no longer running. Yet there was no answer. He tried the door handle. It was locked.

"Douglas?" Brendan said again, trying to keep the concern for the young man out of his voice, "Douglas, if you don't answer me I'm knocking this door down." His voice had involuntarily become louder.

Brendan was about to stay true to his words. Taking a step back and preparing himself to knock the door down when he heard a click. Steam escaped the room first, hiding Doug from view. It soon cleared and there was Doug, standing in the door way, a towel wrapped timidly around his waist.

"What did you take so long for?" Brendan said, his eyes not leaving Doug's, although he did take another step back, "I've put out some clothes for you to wear. Get changed and be quick."

Doug just nodded. Steadily he walked over to his bed and fingered the clothes Brendan had picked out for him.

"Thanks," he finally mumbled, before turning back to Brendan who was still watching him like a hawk, "May I have some privacy, please?" The words came out quietly and uncertainly.

Brendan stared at him for a few more moments. Looking up and down at Doug's body; arousal flooding back into his blood. He nodded once just as he turned to face the hotel rooms door.

"No, I meant could you-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Douglas," Brendan sternly said, cutting him off.

Doug took a nervous step back, his hands protectively holding his towel. However, Brendan did not turn around.

"Now hurry up and get changed."

Doug did as he was told. It was an order, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Our flight back is tomorrow," Brendan said, digging into a bowl full of paella, "Morning. Tomorrow morning."

He had booked a table at an out of the way, local, restaurant when Doug had been having his episode. During their dinner so far, Brendan had not paid much attention to his company as he was still in a gloomy mood. Informing him that their journey the next day were the first words that either of them had spoken to each other during the whole evening.

Doug nodded in response. He had very little appetite. Continuously his mind raced over the events of the previous night and that morning. Over and over again he replayed Brendan fucking him and he could not bring himself to believe that it had happened, despite being able to still feel the evidence. Then his mind went back to what had happened that morning, the way Brendan had almost forced him to perform _that_ certain deed.

However, it had been when Doug had been in the shower (that ghastly hot, that incinerating the skin kind of hot) that he realised that he had not been forced. Not really. He had willingly submitted into doing everything that Brendan had asked. He had let himself be fucked and fingered, and in return his subconscious had thought that it was only right for him to give back some of the pleasure.

He had come to terms with the fact that what had happened was, for all he knew, with consent of them both. And although he hated himself for admitting to this, he hated even more the fact that he had enjoyed every second that Brendan had been inside of him- the same could not be said about the oral sex, but that no longer really mattered to him. What mattered now to Doug was to try to come to terms with the longing that he now had for Brendan to perform similar actions again. And that this was currently the main cause for his self-loathing.

"Douglas," Brendan said, trying to probe a response out of the younger man as he looked up at him, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, sure," Doug replied, rushed, his brain coming back to the reality of where he was and what he was doing.

Brendan watched on as Doug picked up his fork and started to rapidly pile up the paella into his own bowel and wolf it down in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, easy there, tiger," he said, taking hold of Doug's hand to stop him putting another mouthful of rice into his already full mouth, "Watcha eating so fast for? Want to build up your strength for somethin'?"

As he spoke these last words, he lowered Doug's arm and then ran his fingers along the skin. It was red and slightly burnt but not, Brendan knew, from the sun. His hand was not met by the protest he had expected either. Instead, Doug swallowed his food and returned his gaze. There was something in the young man's eyes, which could only be seen if studied closely, which told him that there was the possibility that they may have to leave the restaurant soon, and fast.

"There is?" Brendan inquired further, raising an eyebrow as well as putting down his own fork to free his other hand which he used to hold Doug's other arm, "Tell us what it is that you're planning to do."

Doug's arms stiffened under the hold, but he did not move them away.

"I'm not planning on doing anything," he answered, unconvincingly, "Or at least, not anything that you wouldn't approve of."

"Oh," Brendan said, leaning in to fill the gap the table created between them, "Now you have to tell me what it is that I'm going to approve of."

Doug could feel his cheeks turn a shade of pink. He was not used to this... This 'chatting up', as it were, to try and convince Brendan to take him to bed again. _'It doesn't even have to be a bed'_, he thought, absently minded.

"Well... I just thought that... Maybe we could... Maybe you could..."

"Spit it out, Douglas," Brendan huffed, letting go of the other man's arms and sitting back comfortably into his seat.

However, he was still intrigued into what exactly Doug was tip toeing around. That thought came to his head again. The one which took into account that look in the younger man's eyes, and that his hands had not been pushed away when he had held onto his arms.

"Do you want me to fuck you again, Douglas?" Brendan asked, smiling as he did- this smile broadening when he saw Doug's reaction.

Doug could feel his cheeks burn now. He could only manage to nod, his eyes falling down to the table to avoid any contact.

"Then let's go," Brendan said, already standing up and throwing some money onto the table.

Doug could only stand up and follow Brendan out of the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Doug could feel the blood pounding in his ears, amongst other places, as Brendan unlocked the door to their hotel room. He opened it for him, stepping away from it to let Doug enter first; which he did. Brendan followed right behind him, squeezing at his right buttocks as he did. Doug squealed quietly. Brendan grinned at the noise as he locked the door behind them.

"You better have taken those fucking clothes off before I turn around," he said, hand still on the door.

Doug gulped, frantically pulling at pieces of clothing and discarding them on the floor. His head was buzzing as he could not quite believe what he was letting himself in for again. Only this time it would be different. This time, he would willingly welcome whatever it was that Brendan wanted to give him.

Brendan turned around just as Doug pulled off his jeans and boxer shorts, causing himself to be completely revealed in front of the older man. Brendan could not help but take the other in with a smirk on his face. Slowly he took in the whole of Doug's skinny body, still a little bruised from their previous encounters, his eyes lowered to the erection young man's erection. He chuckled as he took it in, his own jeans feeling remarkably tight.

"Are you ready for me, Douglas? You don't look like you're ready for me?" he said, stepping towards him.

Doug looked back at him, confused. He was naked, wasn't he? That's what Brendan had asked for. And he had done it before the man had turned around. Just. Maybe he hadn't undressed in time? What else could he do? If anything, Brendan was not ready for him as he was still fully dressed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling stupid for asking and knowing that Brendan would more than likely have an answer, "I'm naked, aren't I?"

Brendan licked his bottom lip before answering, he could sense Doug's confusion and could not but help the grin widen on his face. "That you are, Douglas. But as we both know being naked is only half the task," he said, now standing in front of him, "Unless you expect me to fuck you standing there like that?"

Realisation spread across Doug's face. "You want me to... position myself?" he asked, uncertain to whether or not that was the right answer; although he very much suspected that it was.

"Bingo," Brendan replied his voice no more than a low, harsh growl.

With that, Brendan grabbed hold of Doug's hair, digging his fingernails into the boy's scalp, and kissed him. Doug was taken completely off guard and had opened his mouth to cry in pain when Brendan had taken hold of his head: thus opening himself up even more for the much stronger man. He did still cry out as Brendan took control of his mouth, sucked at his tongue and bit at his bottom lip. Finally the man released his mouth, pulling back to catch his breath. The hand in his hair stayed put.

"Uh! I'll do it! I'll-um-I'll move myself for you! How do you want me, Brendan? How... How do you want me?" Doug gasped, a little put off by the hand still dominating the rest of his body.

Brendan was more than pleased by this response. "I'll do it for you," he whispered, putting his mouth against Doug's ear before twisting him around and pushing the front part of his body against the bed so that the boy's arse stuck up in the air. Doug, again, was a little taken aback by the swiftness of the movement but it didn't take him long to relax into it. He opened his legs, as best he could, to accommodate Brendan standing between them.

Brendan appreciated the subtle move of Doug opening his legs. It gave him the chance to rub his concealed hard on up against the younger man's soft skinned arse; although he knew that he had already been the one to penetrate it. As far as Brendan was concerned, he owned that part of Douglas' body. The friction created from this small action was beyond words to describe. Brendan groaned in response, letting go of Doug's head now that he had established control from their positioning. He undid his jeans and pulled everything down just enough to free his aching cock. He separated Doug's butt cheeks with it, pushing it in between the other's precious crack.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you Douglas?" Brendan asked, the hand that had been gripping hold of the other's hair now gently stroking through it, "You want me to do this." It made everything seem so much more important- it would almost completely pay off the debt that was owed, but not completely. Never completely.

"Yes! Yes, Brendan! Yes, please!" Doug coughed, shivering as he felt the dick pressed into his flesh, "Fuck me... Please... Please fuck me..."

The begging did well for Doug's case. Brendan had planned on fucking the man senseless, without a thought or care. But now he could _hear_ how much he wanted it, it caused Brendan to rethink his plan. He could be gentle, if he had to although he was sure that the feeling to be so would not last for long.

"Here, Douglas," Brendan said, sticking the fingers (three of them) of his free hand into the boy's mouth, "Suck."

The command was simple and Doug followed it without a problem. Brendan pulled back a little, removing his dick from the warmth of Doug's arse. He pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth and then inserted them into where his cock had just been blocking, taking no time to build up the momentum and instead just going in to finger fuck Doug straight away- opening him up. Doug moaned, having very little time to adjust to number of fingers that had been inserted into him.

It didn't take long for Brendan to determine that Doug was ready for him and remove all three of his fingers and replace them with his cock. Doug gave out an inhuman sound as he did, closing his eyes and clenching hold of the bed sheets underneath him; his knuckles going white. This was not how he had remembered it last time, but then he had not been completely himself.

Brendan positioned himself so that his cock was lined up to Doug's entrance. He exhaled, momentarily closing his eyes. The hand that he had used to finger Doug went back round to the boy's front and sought out his erection. Brendan took hold of it and stroked it once from base to tip. He took a deep breath again. Doug shuddered under him again as his member was taken hold of.

"Ugh, Douglas," Brendan heaved, pushing the head of his cock into the others still tight ring, "I hope you're ready for this."

He didn't give Doug time to reply, pushing himself fully into him. Both their moans echoed through the room; Doug's out of a mixture of pain and pleasure, Brendan's only out of the latter. It didn't take long for him to pick up a rhythm, mimicking the movement of his hips with his hand. Doug pushed back up into Brendan's body, finally feeling the pleasure in what they were doing.

"Ah-Bre-Brendan!" he moaned, his fingers still digging into the mattress.

It hurt but only a little. It was less of a strange sensation this time, although it was still quite odd. But he liked it, and he wanted it. Last time Brendan hadn't been so kind as to wank him off while he was fucking him. Brendan's hand was still holding up his head, so there was no way for Doug to bury his head into the bed to hide the sounds he was making.

The boy's noises were music to Brendan's ears. He was so tight and that was pushing Brendan over the edge too. Sweat dripped down his forehead and soaked his shirt. He let go of Doug's head to hold onto his hips instead, keeping the younger man still as he fucked him.

"Easy, Douglas," Brendan warned, his voice hitching in his throat as he felt his balls tighten.

Fuck, he could usually last longer than this. Then again, maybe it was better for them to finish it quickly like this? His hand pumped at Doug's dick vigorously. Brendan would not be the one to come first… Even if that did mean getting semen all over his hand.

Doug moaned beneath him; coughing as he felt the old familiar pool of warmth build up in the pit of his stomach.

"Brendan! I'm going to... I'm going to come!" he huffed out his warning. Brendan heard it and only used it as an excuse to pound Doug, with his hand, harder. He would be damned if he came first.

"Come on then, Douglas," Brendan heaved, swiping his thumb across the head of Doug's penis- evoking a shudder from the other, "Come for me then. Come for me."

Even now Brendan felt the need to order him about. Even when he came to the man, willingly, for sex and to repeat the way he had felt the first time. Doug couldn't believe his ears. Although it was difficult for him to really concentrate on these aspects of it as he reached his climax.

It was still an order.

It was an order which Douglas obeyed well. Brendan spread his fingers, slowing the pounding of his thrusts into the younger man just for a moment, as he felt the stickiness of them. Slowly yet surely, he wiped his hand down Doug's stomach, feeling at the semen that had landed there too. It didn't take much now for Brendan to finish himself off. Doug had tensed his insides as he experienced his orgasm, causing Brendan's dick to be squeezed even more by the boy's tight arsehole. Brendan gargled something unintelligible as he pulled out; pushing Doug, face first, onto the bed in front of him as he collapsed next to him.

"Now that was something worth getting naked for, wasn't it?" Brendan asked hypothetically, chuckling to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

Doug kept his head buried in the mattress. His arse hurt and he felt extremely sticky and dirty. It had not been what he had expected it to be, but it was good all the same. Eventually he pushed himself up and off of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, making his way to the bathroom. Brendan only nodded in reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They slept together that night. Neither of them even mentioned it when Doug came out of the shower and crawled back onto the bed with Brendan. Neither of them mentioned it, either, when Brendan put his arms around the younger man and pulled him under the duvet with him. It was a peaceful night.

When Doug woke up the next morning Brendan was still lying next to him. The other man was awake too, his alarm had gone off to tell them to get up and leave for the plane. It was early; the sun had not yet come up. Not a word was spoken then either.

Eventually Brendan got up to have a shower. Doug was left in charge of packing. While in the process of doing so he picked up one of Brendan's shirts. He held it in his hands for a few moments, looking down at it with a quizzical look on his face. Should he put it in his own suitcase...? The sound of Brendan coming out of the shower caused him to drop it and put it away with the older man's other things. Really there wasn't a lot between them.

They had a cab pick them up and take them back to the airport. That way nobody saw them leave together; not that anybody else was up and around, all the other people who had been staying at that hotel and were heading back that day got the coach. Brendan just shook his head at the idea when Doug suggested it. No, a cab would be much better.

The flight went as most flights usually do, without a hitch. The plane wasn't delayed and, at the other end, they collected their bags okay. Security left them alone going out and coming back in. On the way out this reminded Doug of the reasons he had gone away with Brendan in the first place.

While on the plane he asked, "So, have I paid back my debt?"

To which Brendan answered quietly, "Just about, Douglas, just about."

They got a cab back from the airport to Hollyoaks too. This one Brendan had pre-booked. A man stood out in the crowd waiting for them at arrivals. He held a sign which read 'Mr Brady.' The journey back was long, there was traffic. Doug noted, from the radio, that there had been some sor of accident. Brendan didn't bat an eyelid.

Once they had got back for good, and the taxi had left, they stood together alone and took in their surroundings. Hollyoaks sure was different from the sunny, tropical paradise that had just come from.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Doug asked, shifting where he stood; feeling a little awkward to be back in Hollyoaks after everything that had happened, "Now that I've... I've paid back most of the debt."

Brendan answered, already walking away from Doug, "We never speak of this again."


End file.
